The use of nap rollers (also referred to herein as rollers and roller applicators) for applying rollable liquids like paint to large areas such as walls or ceilings is well known in both commercial and consumer (“do it yourself” or “DIY”) markets. Generally speaking, these rollers are used in conjunction with a paint roller tray. Paint roller trays are generally rectangular in shape and include a tray floor configured as an inclined roller surface. The inclined surface typically terminates at a paint well at one end of the tray. During use, the paint roller tray is filled with paint from a paint container. A roller may be dipped into the paint well and rolled back and forth across the inclined roller surface. This rolling action not only removes excess paint from a surface of the roller, but may also distribute paint more evenly on the roller. The roller may then be rolled across a paintable surface, whereby paint is transferred thereto.
While rollers are used heavily by commercial painters, the use of paint roller trays is perceived, at least in some segments of the DIY market, to have potential drawbacks. For example, paint roller trays generally require pouring paint from an original paint container into the paint roller tray prior to use. Yet, pouring paint from the original paint container to the tray may result in accidental paint spillage and/or splashing. Moreover, many paint cans and buckets may not be optimally shaped for pouring. As a result, the step of pouring paint often results in a certain quantity of paint dripping down the side of the container. At the completion of a painting project, the excess paint in the tray is generally discarded or returned to the original paint container. Again, this transfer of paint may result in unintended spillage.